Processes for washing of textile webs in their full width are known, in which the textile web in a vessel, or a wash tower, is passed around guide rolls and between said rolls is sprayed with a wash solution on at least one side. In some of said known processes the wash or dye mixture is compressed in the gradually narrowing wedge-shaped interspace between the textile web and the roll surface during the passage of the textile web onto the guide rolls. Thereby said mixture is said to be pressed through the textile web with alleged assistance of the centrifugal force to thus effect the washing procedure.
Other known processes for flat-washing of textile webs provide for winding of the web around guide rolls or vertical immersion of the web into a wash solution and subsequent repeated squeezing of the web with cascade-like further transportation of the wash solution in troughs. Spraying of the web with wash solution and subsequent squeezing is also as well known as the circulation of a wash solution through the web on a drum.
It is a recognized fact that in the known processes the wash solutions are comparatively incompletely utilized.